In this city of Emeralds
by YeroismyHero
Summary: please read A/N. Fiyeroaba, fiyero POV
1. Act 1 Fiyero

**A/N: This is a series of poems written in different POV's, musicalverse look at the chapter titles for which acts and who POV but that should usually be obvious if you know the musical well.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, except Fiyero. Just kidding, but a girl can dream.**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw her, I was at a loss for words.<p>

She had a glow to her,

Like the Emerald City.

She wore a scowl, Raven hair pulled into a long braid.

She walked with her head down.

Books in hand, she was ahead of her class.

They didn't get her, she was their joke.

She danced awkwardly, but gracefully as well.

They laughed.

I was intrigued.

Pink made her eyes sparkle.

'Galindafied'

She didn't need it though, her beauty stood alone.

The creature was helpless, She acted fast.

I followed.

'What is this feeling?' I asked, I wasn't sure.

Love, perhaps.

She looked right through my façade; to her I was an open book.

She grabbed my hand, Green silk.

I fled, I was a coward.

I heard my name but I didn't go back.

I took me a while to decide.

Poppies.

I saw her there, looking unsure.

I had been thinking, She knew.

A name change, no difference to me.

I wished her luck.

Again I ran.

I had hoped to see her again, how I was wrong.

Shattered remains of a bubbly girl, worried about her best friend.

I was there, her shoulder to cry on.

We grew apart, I could only think of her.

Captain of the Guard? A Joke.

I missed her like crazy.

A hollow shell of a man in this city of Emeralds.


	2. Act 2 Fiyero

Years of searching.

A flash of green, a broomstick in the sky.

Always close but never close enough.

I promised myself I would find her.

I didn't want this life, I didn't want this girl.

Surprised? Yes

So now I'm engaged

I couldn't wear this plastic smile, I left her alone.

I needed something to drink, something strong.

All guards to the throne room.

I froze when I saw her.

Walking around broken, once again dancing through life.

Now I was awake.

I couldn't have been happier.

She looked thin, scared, and vulnerable.

I pointed my gun.

She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I adjusted my aim towards the old man.

I have changed, I told her.

I wasn't sure if it was true.

Glinda rushed in, she always does at the worst times.

They hugged.

Together we ran, Glinda was hurt but all that mattered was her.

All that mattered was Elphaba, My green girl found at last.

She felt wicked, so did I.

She wished she was beautiful, she was.

I looked past her skin, I looked at her differently.

No longer the girl I knew at Shiz.

Now she was a woman, on the run from the Wizard.

So was I, I guess.

I kissed her; this was what I had been missing.

Worth it.

Her sister was in peril, I lost her again.

When I came the scene was tense.

The two girls I loved were fighting, over me.

The guards came and held her back.

"Let the green girl go"

And then the gun was pointed at the witch of the North's head.

She understood.

I did love her, I was so sorry.

They took me out into a field and beat me until I could no longer feel.

This was all for her.

I would do it again in a heartbeat.

I heard someone speaking; their words swirled in my mind.

Suddenly I was on the road with a girl and her dog, suddenly I was a Scarecrow.

Boq, is that you?

Who is this Lion, why is he familiar?

The Emerald city was in view.

Asleep in a field of poppies

Poppies, Poppies, Poppies.

Was this her doing?

Again we met the Wizard; we needed her broom and hat.

I sent a hasty letter, with a plan.

She melted, it seemed so real.

Three knocks.

Are you there?

The trap door opened.

She seemed surprised; she didn't know it was me.

We left through the clock.

Now we're safe, now we're married.

Now we have a Daughter.

Melena-Rose.

Sometimes we look back and sigh,

At our lives before we left.

All our friends left behind, and our family lost.

Glinda, she missed the most.

For her it was hard, especially when Melena's first word was 'Popular'.

Elphie cried.

Sometimes we look back and sigh,

At our days in the City of Emeralds.


	3. Act 1 Elphaba

This was my new beginning, this was my clean slate.

Shiz University.

But I should have expected the taunts and stares,

I should have known better than to have hope.

Sorcery? **The **Wizard?

This blonde girl; my roommate.

I loathe her.

Prissy and pink and beautiful; everything I'm not.

Opposites.

I rather like our history teacher, Dr. Dillamond.

The only Animal I've seen at Shiz.

'Animals should be seen not heard'

Infuriating.

Something bad is happening, in Oz.

What an ass, who does this rich boy think he is.

Just like all the others, another crack about my skin color, he'll fit in well here.

He's got this institution wrapped around his finger,

They're all idiots.

I thought Nessa was smarter to be tricked by Galinda,

Apparently not, I'll bite my tongue for her.

What is Miss Upland thinking? This hat is ridiculous…

A new student in sorcery class, a blonde one.

I should have known this was some kind of trap: How stupid am i?

Dancing with myself, no music except the jeers and taunts of my peers.

The usual.

Galinda, silly girl, dancing with me,

Her social life will be ruined if she's seen with the 'Artichoke'

Doesn't she know?

Perhaps she does.

I made a new friend, my first friend ever, it feels strange.

Galinda introduced me to that boy, Fiyero; He's a prince I guess.

Am I supposed to bow?

He's handsome, a perfect match for the beautiful Galinda.

Sharing secrets, marriage, bottles.

It was kind of blurry.

Promises to be popular,

I'm not beautiful, no, no, no!

I've got to leave.

Maybe Galinda wasn't so wrong, pink can't look too bad.

'Toss, toss'

'You don't need to do that, you know?'

So suddenly green is pretty?

Dr. Dillamond, no!

That poor Lion, Where is its mother?

It's so frightened.

I lost control, how embarrassing, nothing I'm not used to.

No, not really stupid, just really handsome.

And a prince.

Damnit, you know better than this, Elphie.

I'm not that girl, He has Galinda.

What was I thinking, he wouldn't want me; the green freak.

I leave tomorrow, to see The Wizard, The future is looking bright.

Goodbye, friends, back in a week.

Where is he, anyway?

'I don't know him either"

Galinda, I'll miss you the most.

Poppies?

Awkward.

Glinda, the 'Ga' is silent.

Don't worry pretty girl, everyone loves you, no matter what your name is.

I want him too.

Come with me?

One short day….

The time is now; The Wizard is waiting just beyond that door.

'Elphaba Thropp, your terribleness'

**This** is the Wizard? This feeble old man?

Definitely not what I expected but still, 'Thrillifying'

I'm so happy to meet you!

Madame Morrible?

What strange writing, but yet I can read it.

Those poor creatures, this was my fault, monkeys shouldn't have wings.

Spies?

I can't do this, not to the Animals, not to Dr. Dillamond.

Someone has to speak for those who are losing their ability to.

I guess that would be me.

Flying monkeys, enchanted broomsticks, what next? Falling houses?

I'm defying gravity!

I'm saving those helpless Animals.

I'm the Wicked Witch of the West.


End file.
